


warmth

by dcb_z



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Fluff, Other, and so now the hld discy calls it that, get their ass, short and sweet, typo in the group chat, when i started on this fic i accidentally titled it Warmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z
Summary: A broken heater, a freezing night, and a warm pair of arms.
Relationships: The Drifter & The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter), The Drifter/The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	warmth

Guardian suppressed a shiver. The heater was broken again ( _ damn _ the old thing) and it had to be below freezing out. They may be indoors, but there was only so much the ragged building they called home could do to keep the cold out. Ordinarily, they’d bundle up in their clothes and pull on some socks and just suck it up, but--

Drifter, in the pile of blankets and pillows he called a bed, was curled up in a tight ball over in the back corner of the room. Poor thing had to be  _ freezing. _ They barely even had any meat on their bones, much less clothes to cozy up in, and his illness probably wasn’t helping him feel any more comfortable.

They’d offered several times to let Drifter take the bed. Every time, the Drifter had refused with an adamant shake of his head. Guardian felt a bit bad at first-- it was rude, they felt, to let a guest sleep on the floor-- but Drifter’s stay was turning out to be more long-term than they anticipated and, well… he seemed comfortable enough in his little blanket nest on most nights.

That, of course, excluded tonight. If Guardian squinted hard enough, they swore they could see Drifter shivering beneath the blankets. Silently, they started brainstorming solutions: they couldn’t fix the heater tonight, and they couldn’t do anything like making a fire inside of the apartment. Making something like hot soup would be only a temporary solution, and Guardian, to be honest, didn’t feel like getting up to do that.

What if they shared the bed? There was room enough for that, Guardian thought. Well, room enough if they nestled close to each other. Would Drifter be comfortable with that? It would be good for keeping him warm, but Drifter didn’t seem to be the type to like being touched by anyone. If Guardian had to guess, he only tolerated their touches out of necessity.

They could try, they guessed. “Drifter?”

Reluctantly, a blue face peered out from beneath a thick blanket. A pair of black eyes stared silently at them.

“Are you… warm enough?”

Silence.

“If not, then there’s room over in the bed for you. If you’re not comfortable with it, that’s fine, but-- I thought it might be warmer than, well… being alone on the floor over there.”

A blink. A slight shift. Drifter seemed to be contemplating the offer, at the very least. Then, at length, he slinked out of his nest and dragged with him one of the blankets from the pile, pulling it clumsily over the bed. Guardian shifted to the side a little more to make room for Drifter, helping him get the blankets in order as he settled in under the blankets with them.

Guardian was rapidly becoming aware of the fact that the bed was only barely wide enough for the both of them. In the negligible space between their and Drifter’s face, they could see in the blueskin’s expression that they, too, were realizing this. “I-- sorry, I guess I thought that we’d be able to fit a bit better.”

Their faces were almost uncomfortably close; or, rather, it  _ would _ be uncomfortable if Guardian didn’t find their guest attractive. Drifter seemed to be locked in place, unsure of what to do in such a situation, and simply stared up at them.

“I’ll try not to touch you unless you’re alright with it, though some of it will be… well, it’ll be unavoidable,” Guardian apologized.

Drifter swallowed. Then, hoarsely, “it’s fine.” Drifter’s voice came in such a low whisper that Guardian thought they might’ve hallucinated it.

“Are you sure?”

A nod.

“It might be best if you face away from me, then I can--” Guardian couldn’t even finish their sentence before Drifter had already found a way to tangle himself up in their body, burying his face in their chest in the process. “That works too,” they chuckled, smiling down at the still-shivering blueskin. Gently, they pulled the blankets up a little more, half-burying Drifter's face in them, before wrapping their arms around him.

Slowly, the shivering stopped. Although both of them still bore the harsh breaths of that cursed affliction, those breaths managed to ease somewhat in their shared comfort as, first Drifter, then Guardian, fell into a warm, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written driftguard in like forever oopsie daisy. i've had this kicking around in my head for a lil bit and finally sat down and wrote it at (checks broken fitbit screen) (checks computer's clock) 10:57pm.


End file.
